Little piece of something bigger
by Blueberry Absinth
Summary: Series of HisagiSoifon drabbles based on prompts. 3rd one: good thing it was him who got her to try out new stuff...
1. Reminiscence

**Starting a series of HisagiSoifon prompt drabbles, because, c'mon there isn't enough love for those two. ^^ Nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

She was sleeping peacefully, her head resting on his arm, almost on his chest , fingers entangled. In the dark, half naked, petite compared to his grand figure, Soifon, the unapproachable captain of the second division, the fierce 'man hater', the 'ultimate bitch' looked like a fragile doll. Her short height, porcelain skin and dark hair really made her look like the little too perfect mini-humans that were sold out in the shops.

Hisagi knew that his… girlfriend was everything but weak when she was awake. When her eyes were wide open, mind as cunning as ever, she was a beast, a calm and calculating, cold-masked and deadly killer. She'd hide her feelings, she'd prefer the poker face that kept her from harm. But he couldn't judge her – after all it was that feline traitor whom Soifon respected and surely loved that betrayed her trust and everyone else. Much like the situation between him and his – now former – captain, Kaname Tosen.

But, at night, in those minutes, filled with insomnia and calm breathing, were times where all that was bottled up, memories, nightmares, short but sweet moments, absolutely everything came out even if one was sleeping. Sometimes he was in that place, sometimes she. There was no escape, except the cool feel of skin after the fevers. But that skin had once been touching someone else, and that someone was a betrayer.

Sometimes it hurt.

Hisagi knew that he would never try to hurt the woman who slept next to him, no matter what happened in the future. Because he knew that feeling a little too well. The feeling of a blade cutting into your back, put there by a friend, a mentor.

Sometimes it was too much.

And because doing that would be leaving a newly repaired precious jewel to be smashed into dull and overly sharp pieces, not even reminiscent of the beauty it used to be.

He stirred but caught himself before he awoke the sleeping beauty, given that almost all of her body was lying on him now. The usually braided hair was sprawled all over her bare back and his chest, tickling a little with surprisingly soft locks. So soft it actually made the marble features of her face look gentler, calmer, more beautiful and more… human. Said face was now tranquil in her sleep, no worry lines, nor the usual guarded scowl that lingered even in sleep. Just… peace. Her eyelids were calm, the eyes weren't moving rapidly underneath them. Shaolin Fon, the fierce head of the assassination squad, had finally calmed down in his presence.

Hisagi Shuuhei was damn proud of that.

And he knew he was gonna try and hold her close as long as possible. His lips formed a smile.

"Would you go to sleep _already_?" her voice came to him, a little muffled, a little sleepy, but definitely the usual commanding and –believed only by him – sexy tone. He felt something rub against his shoulder: a smile and realization dawned on him.

"Understood, Soifon-sama."

"Pervert."

"You like it."

"… Just go to sleep."

He snickered: sometimes it was so fun and easy to annoy her. In a funny way, of course.

With a kiss on her temple, he let his eyes close, succumbing to sleep's embrace momentarily.

* * *

**Too OOC? Pls tell me**


	2. Lecture

"I'm getting angry!"

Startled, Hisagi looked up from his soul cutter to stare at the captain of the Second Division who was glaring at him, fuming. Vaguely he wondered why she was snapping at him (and he had to move his stare somewhere else, because an enraged Soifon-taicho was a beautiful sight and he didn't want to get distracted) and then decided she wasn't snapping at him, she was most probably just getting annoyed over some kind of inconsistence in her squad (and she hated inconsistencies).

"What are you talking about?" he asked and returned to glaring at his sword and trying to drone off the voice in his head.

"I'm talking about you! And look at me while I'm talking!" startled yet again, the man looked up to see an angry Soifon once again. He blinked.

'_So apparently she had been talking about me.' _

"What about me?"

"What do you think?" she snorted, then lowered her head close to him, "Get off your ass and at least try to achieve Bankai. You're so annoying."

He sighed internally. He should have seen it coming: she had one of those anger spurts from time to time and she always lectured about not achieving Bankai and generally his lack of feelings toward the spirit of his soul cutter.

But she didn't understand the depth of Kazeshini's cruelty: that thing wanted only death. It was too bloodlusty.

"I'm not going to get close to that brutal spirit of mine," he started explaining for the nth time," even if it means I'll receive more power. Just the thought of talking with that thing is bad enough," he cringed at the mental image.

She scowled at him.

"Have you ever thought that probably, just probably, Kazeshini is that cruel because he is neglected by his master?"

Flabbergasted, he looked up to her eyes, then down to his sword.

"How so?"

"Like a child, who is ignored by its parent" she snorted at him and her expression got a sardonic undertone. He tried not to imagine himself as the father of the spirit of his blade, "Kazeshini might be like this because he hasn't been given attention. And with this cruelty of his, he can be trying to get your attention."

Kazeshini was laughing his head off in his mind as Hisagi tried to get his mind around the idea. It seemed very improbable.

'_She has weird ideas,'_ Kazeshini whispered in his mind, with a laughing tone but something seemed off. Hisagi wondered what.

"You make him seem even stranger than usual," he grinned at the woman, as the spirit protested in his mind.

Once again she made a face, then probably willed herself to get calm.

"Stranger or not," she snapped at him, "You wouldn't understand unless you communicate with your soul cutter more," and with those words she pulled him up to a standing position and shooed him toward the door.

"Now find a quiet place and at least try."

'_Quite pushy she is,'_ he wasn't sure whether this thought was his or Kazeshini's.

* * *

**Hmm, I had forgotten about this xD **


	3. Trying out new stuff

**Hahah, haven't updated this in an *ahem* long time. **

**Actually this plotbunny popped up when I was looking through Bleach chapters of last year. In one of the chapters with Renji's fight with Jackie, he mentions that Hisagi'd brought a motorcycle from the human world. Hence this :D **

* * *

"What exactly is… this?"

Shūhei Hisagi was towering over her, running a hand through his dark hair and smiling in such a way that Suì-Fēng wondered whether to kiss or hit him.

Behind him there was, as though leaning on the co-lieutenant, an extremely interesting object which looked like it belonged to the Twelfth Division's laboratories. It was sleek and black, made out of a kind of metal that glistened like her finely sharpened Suzumebachi. The front stood higher than the back, forking out at the top into something that looked like handles, and then gracefully swooped down into something else that looked like a seat, upholstered in leather which brought her back quite a few years ago, when she was still a newbie and only a student of a certain captain of the Onmitsukidō.

The guy was grinning so giddily, one might think he'd achieved bankai.

Soifon couldn't see what there was to be so giddy about.

"Mortals call it a motorcycle," he explained eagerly, moving out of the way so that she could inspect the whole… thing, "It takes them 'round at insane speeds! I tweaked it around a bit, so it should run on reiatsu!"

Her keen eyes spied a few pipes ending the machine. Her left eyebrow disappeared into her bangs. He was still looking at her like an enthusiastic child.

The barest sigh left Soifon's mouth. She didn't know that, by growing close to him, he'd show such a side of his.

Though.

Reflecting on it, she was grateful he did so.

Her eyes glanced on him again and found that he'd been looking at her and his foot had been doing its usual thing – drawing random patterns in the dust. Boy, did that boy have some nervous tics. Their stares locked.

"So," he was the first to break what little composure he had around her, "You wana try it out with me?"

A tiniest smile etched on the side of her mouth. The funny thing was that even now he was still so shy. The nice thing was that he always got her to try out new things.

"Okay."

There was exactly one word to describe the brilliance of his ensuing smile and she couldn't pin it down.

He then proceeded to help her get on the thing, but of course she wouldn't let him. She got on it on her own. He slid behind her, a zealously trained chest pressing into her back (the teeny-tiny just-barely-there blush that crept up her cheeks had absolutely nothing to do with the respect she held for his rigorous training), trapped her between his arms as he took hold of the handles, and revved up the machine.

The machine literally flew into the sunset.

…

"I, Yamamoto, Captain of the First Division and Captain-Commander of Gotei 13, hereby ban all kinds of machinery being transported from the Human World, for fear of imprisonment and becoming a vital part of the development of new technology in the Twelfth Division."


End file.
